The Fires of Jealousy
by Revontuli
Summary: Someone likes Bella a little too much for Edward's taste. Post-Eclipse
1. A rose and card can't win her over

Her laughter filled the car, echoing through the air even after it had finished. My head was misty from its melodious tenor. I just smiled down at the girl beside me, taking in her beautiful features.

I was driving Bella home after a very successful day. The house that had so long stood in silence was now blooming with life, the residents dancing around with a permanent smile plastered on their faces. Mine was beaming with more than just a smile - I was sure my ecstasy was clear for everyone to see. Ever since Bella had finally agreed to marry me, bliss was my constant state of mind. She didn't seem to notice the joy she had brought our household, and was oblivious to the sudden change of atmosphere whenever she entered the room, the change that was especially evident in my own behavior. Alice often complained about how my mood swayed from one extreme to the other. Frankly, I didn't care. I would gladly accept all the petulance I went through when Bella was absent, as long as she returned. And she did.

The day that we'd spent under Alice's command had been perfect. Bella had hurried from one room to the other, letting me shadow her while she performed little tasks out of Alice's orders. Though Bella didn't want to admit it, I could tell she had enjoyed the day nearly as much as I had.

The invitations had all been written today by me and a very irritated Bella. She'd been very tolerant with Alice from the beginning, not even complaining about the tacky paper my sister had chosen for the invites. Bella had just bitten her lip and picked up the pile that was meant for her to sign. After playfully having whined about the ink and pens Alice had shoved in her hand ("Oh please, Alice. Can't this be done on the computer? It's not like we're living in the 19th century."), my angel had flexed her fingers and we'd both begun to write.

She had written three. I had finished thirty-nine.

I still had to chuckle at the look on her face when she'd put down her pen. ("Nobody wants to see my scrawl, anyway") I'd only given her a light kiss on the lips, but it had removed all her frustration in an instant. My Bella and her mood swings! I loved her tiny fits of annoyance, and the way I could affect them so fast.

"And did you _see_ those flower arrangements? The guests will be too busy staring at them to enjoy the reception! Maybe that's a good thing, though. They won't see me tripping all over the place."

Bella and her pessimism. "I will catch you before any of the guests see your fall."

Once again, a simple sentence was enough to make her heart skip a beat. It was amazing how the thudding and her steady breathing seemed to play in harmony with each other, creating a song like no other.

I pulled over at the driveway of the little house. While stepping out the car to open Bella's door for her, I concentrated on Charlie's thoughts that were flooding my head from inside:

_Good, she's back. Is Edward with her? At least she didn't ask to stay the night there. What could I have said? 'You're not allowed to sleep with your husband-to-be?' Oh why does she have to do this now! Why not in ten years with someone who _hasn't _hurt her? Hey, isn't that one game on TV right now…?_

Inertly sighing at the dislike of my fiancée's father, I helped Bella out of the car. She wobbled a little when I put her down on her feet, which made me focus my attention entirely on her. My hand around her waist, we walked into the house.

It didn't take long for Charlie to drag himself from in front of the TV to the entrance.

_Bella deserves so much better than him… I thought this was just a high school romance, but no! She has to marry him, too. How could she forgive him after he devastated her so completely?_

I quickly drew my hand back from around Bella's delicate figure. I did not object to Charlie's impoliteness and dislike towards me. After all, it was justified. I was the one who left Bella here, crushing her with my foolish notions of right and wrong, momentarily ruining her animated personality. I still screamed mentally every time I remembered the condition I had left her in.

Our missing contact disturbed me exceedingly, so I took Bella's hand and gripped it as tightly as I could without hurting her. "Good afternoon, Charlie. I hope you don't mind me spending some time here at your place for a while?"

_Do I mind? The hell I mind! He shouldn't be here at all, that heart-breaking, manipulative…_ "Sure. But you'll have to leave before Bella goes to bed."

Thankfully, Charlie's restrictions had relieved once he had heard about our wedding. Speaking more to Bella than me, he continued, "How was the day? Did you get everything done?"

"It was great! I mean, some of the things Alice has come up with are downright hilarious, but we had a lot of fun. Alice was practically bouncing up and down with excitement," my angel answered with her usual, happy voice. Her attitude towards the wedding had improved tremendously, or then she was doing an excellent job in hiding her reluctance.

"Great. So… not too late, all right?" We took it as his dismissal and started ascending the stairs to Bella's bedroom.

_They'd better behave up there… Should I go up and check at some point? But what if I catch them while… oh, goodness!_

Smiling at Charlie's worried thoughts, I scooped Bella up in my arms and ran the rest of the stairs as soon as he wasn't looking. She gasped at my sudden gesture, but then settled back to her content self. I set her on the bed and sat myself beside her.

Bella rested her head on my hard shoulder. I wondered briefly if it was uncomfortable, leaning against a cold rock like me. But she seemed satisfied enough, so I didn't comment. The feeling of her heat against my skin was just too enjoyable. Her scent filled my nostrils, but I was able to suppress the bloodlust easily. It was always there, the thirst that could so effortlessly end her precious life, haunting me every second I was around my angel. It was a high price to pay, but absolutely just. I threw the writhing monster into its familiar cage in my head - a cage that kept me from killing my dearest every day.

Inhaling Bella's mouthwatering aroma, I mentally thanked the girl beside me for her existence. The smell of freesia filled my lungs, and only I could fully enjoy it. There was no competition, no enemies, no -

"What's that?" Bella unexpectedly asked, and lifted her head to gaze across the room at her desk. My eyes followed hers, quickly detecting the reason for her question.

A red rose was placed in a little vase next to the computer.

My angel stood up and walked over to the flower. "A card, too!"

I followed Bella to the table, and gazed at the objects on it. The card was scarlet, with elegant, silver letters adorning the front. Bella picked it up, unfolded it, and read the contents out loud.

"_My dearest Isabella…_

_No words can describe how I feel when I see your ivory skin in the daylight. Your face, so subtle and kind, dazzles me with its glory. Your eyes, with all their hidden wisdom and faith, escort my daydreams and make my heart swell. Your figure holds me in its grip while I gaze at you from the distance. At night, while I lay in bed, I picture you in the moonlight. How do the moonbeams melt into your skin? How do your eyes reflect the gentle light?_

_Do accept this simple gift from me - a red rose, to symbolize the love I feel for you. My heart throbs for your presence!_

_May your beauty never fade._

_Signed, _

_Ton admirateur"_

Bella stared at the card for a long time before finally looking up at me. An affectionate smile spread across her face. "Aw, Edward, you shouldn't have! The flower is beautiful!"

I didn't say anything at first. My angel had already put her arms around me before I found the right words to speak, hoping they wouldn't cause her any anxiety. "Bella... It isn't from me."

She froze. "What?"

"I didn't get you a flower or write you a card. Those are from someone else."

The emotions I was sensing were confusing. One feeling that overshadowed all the others was one I was newly quite acquainted with - jealousy. It flared up in my chest, poisoning my already cursed body with its toxin. I struggled to compose my face. Bella loved me, she had repeated that countless times. And she knew I loved her back with equal vigor. This new man, whoever it was, could not damage the bond we shared.

No, that was not the reason for my envy. What really irritated me was the fact that he had given Bella something. I had never bought my angel flowers, thinking she would throw a fit if I spent any money on her. In the few seconds before my words, I had seen the delight in Bella's eyes, heard her thank me for something I was not responsible for. She had been _pleased_, and I had not been the reason for her happiness.

I wanted - _needed_ - to be that reason.

But as yet, Bella seemed a little insecure, still enfolding me with her tender arms. That was the cause of another emotion - fear. I feared that someone was after my angel, someone who wanted her harm. Bella attracted unhealthy creatures like a magnet; it would not surprise me if she was now being harassed by a stalker. Why had I not heard anyone enter her room? The man must have been here while we were both gone. The scent was still there; the smell of foreign blood lingered in the air, blended into Bella's floral fragrance.

Bella pulled back from her frozen embrace, and looked me in the eye. "You're not serious, are you? It's not funny."

To my great surprise, or rather ignorance of my selfishness, relief washed through me when I noticed that her expression was no longer pleased. "I'm not joking around. Someone was in here; I can smell it. A human."

Bella's mouth dropped open. She tossed the card on the floor, a look of pure horror and confusion visible on her angelic face. I took her in my arms, trying to soothe her with my touch. She shuddered a little - either an effect of my cold temperature or the mysterious gift, I could not tell - and brought her arms up to my neck. I tried to lighten up her suddenly disgruntled mood, simultaneously struggling with my own indignation. "It looks like you have a secret admirer. Understandable, I would say."

I could feel the shake of Bella's head against my chest, and hoped she hadn't banged it on my iron flesh. Her mumble was stiffened by my shirt. "_Not_ understandable. Doesn't this guy know I'm with _you_? Does he seriously think a silly card can stop me from loving you?"

"You don't like the flower?" I was careful not to let any hope color my voice. Bella mustn't know how ridiculously jealous I was.

"No. I think it's a little creepy."

The sound clashing against my true feelings, I laughed at the insanity of her statement. "Creepy? May I remind you that you intend to marry a lethal vampire? A little card shouldn't disturb you."

She didn't answer that, but tightened her hold around me.

Even with my chuckle and Bella's obvious disapproval of the inexplicable present, I couldn't help but fear two things.

If my angel was in danger from this man, I would not let her out my sight for a minute.

But the man, whoever he was, appeared to be a hopeless romantic, very much like me. Would that be enough to win her heart over? The sensible part of me knew it was nonsense. This lady was mine to keep, for eternity. My irrational thoughts corrupted the kind intentions of the one woman who held my heart in her possession, blessing me with joy I had never hoped to experience.

It was my duty to take care of her, to elate her with presents and adoring words.

This admirer was treading on _my_ land.


	2. Don't leave me alone with my thoughts

I knew my reaction was ridiculous.

Someone admired Bella. What did it matter? Plenty of boys and young men drooled after her; I saw their rather unsettling fantasies every day. Now someone had summoned up the courage to make a first step. A harmless, teenage boy with overoptimistic dreams was behind the gift, and I should only laugh at his hopeless expectance.

So I hid my jealousy from Bella as I lay next to her in bed. She was half-asleep, her eye lids gradually surrendering to the fatigue as she rested her delicate body against mine. With every breath, my thoughts became more fanatical. I swallowed them back by reminding myself about the expression on Bella's face once she had found out the gift wasn't from me.

I was being irrational.

"Edward, what are you thinking?" Bella mumbled drowsily, amazing me once again with her talent for reading my feelings so well. My carefully built façade did not fool her, even after a century of practice. I noticed my current tense posture, the frozen arms that were still locked around Bella's shoulders. Loosening my grip, I mustered up my most convincing voice.

"Nothing, love. Sleep." Burdening Bella with my absurd possessiveness would be unforgivable.

"It's not nothing. Is this about the card?" This was followed by a yawn.

I chuckled at her struggles in staying awake, and used her human disadvantages for my advantage. "No, silly. I'm fine. Fall asleep, now. I'll be here in the morning, like always."

Bella's brows furrowed slightly, but in the end she had to admit defeat, and drifted to sleep.

The rest was good for her. In the morning she would be bright and cheerful, once again ready to tackle every bit of Alice's enthusiasm.

But with her unconsciousness, my own control lapsed, and my thoughts started venturing to topics I had forbidden myself from entering.

I welcomed the honest thoughts, though simultaneously cursed them for causing me unjust insecurity. My mutilated brain was in different places all at once, making it extremely difficult to arrange my true feelings.

Why had _I_ not gotten Bella a flower? She had obviously been delighted when she'd first thought it was from me. I would have to make up for it later. I could buy her a rose of my own, a gorgeous flower that would put the one on her desk to shame. There it still stood, the source of my bother, neatly placed in its black vase that cast a long shadow over the back wall. Bella had not known what to do with it, not wanting to throw it away in case it hurt the sender's feelings. _My_ secret preference was to rip it to shreds, but I had controlled my unreasonable anger with the thought of Bella's shocked face if she saw my true colors.

The rose had been a meaningless gift. I was being preposterous and jumping to the wrong conclusions. The queue behind me had always been breathing down my neck, and now someone had presented my angel with a gift. It was pure luck that he had succeeded in making her happy for those few seconds. Besides, she had thought it was from _me _- didn't that mean the present had failed in its intentions?

But if I got her a flower, too… would she really appreciate it? It would make my _own_ intentions quite clear. Bella's perceptive mind would immediately sense my jealousy. And what good was a present if its idea was stolen from someone else? How unoriginal of me! I was sure I could come up with something far more extravagant.

However, extravagant gifts did not please my Bella. I would be digging my own grave, leaving my opponent with new advantages.

The other voices in my head were screaming at my idiocy. Bella would hardly value any present in the world if it was only an effect of somebody else's deeds. And she _would_ know.

And neither did I have an opponent. Bella was mine to keep.

Yet it irritated me greatly to think that someone else was on her trail. I didn't doubt Bella's fidelity, not the slightest. I knew I was her only love, the only one she could survive with. While the endless battle raged in my mind, I relished the concept of being Bella's husband. Then I would officially be her protector, her supporter in the world. And she would officially be mine.

My opponent didn't have his ring on her finger.

_There is no rival!_

A joke. The whole issue was simply a joke, designed by the ruthless forces of fate. The timing was too perfect to be randomly chosen - the last few weeks had been the closest thing to heaven I would ever experience. Cloud nine was such a pleasant place to inhabit. This stranger had broken my temporary dreamland with the most harmless, silliest of things - a rose! Heaven did not break down at such feeble blows.

But I knew it was not the rose that was ruining my happiness. It was my jealousy alone.

My own reasoning did little to calm my uncomfortable musings. It was silly and immature - I knew exactly how flawed my own character was showing itself at this very moment, knew perfectly what the _right_ reaction should be. Yet, I couldn't bring myself to stop. I had never felt this pubescent before, not even after my first encounter with Bella.

I was behaving like a foolish, teenage kid, very much like the '_admirateur'_, as he called himself. My century on this planet should have taught me my lessons, made me learn my own personality. But now I just threw the years down the drain myself, and continued my foolish thinking.

Another thing that bothered me immensely was the card. It wasn't the card itself - the little piece of paper shouldn't be enough to disturb anyone - but its contents. The words written in it, so tasteless and merely ludicrous, had complimented Bella with such ferocity it nearly made me nauseous to think about. Of course the words held true for the beauty and compassion my Bella glowed out, but the idealized manner in which they presented themselves was simply inelegant. Even I, a hopeless romantic from every point of view, would never sink that low. Bella deserved a mature man who could show his love more sophisticatedly, in a way that wasn't adapted from romance novels. I would convince Bella with my class, not my fancy words and exaggerated passion.

My passion for Bella was true, pure. We weren't playing Romeo and Juliet - we _were_ Romeo and Juliet. We both loved each other with no effort whatsoever; our bond was natural and needed little maintenance. We didn't _need_ to speak with sugar and honey dripping words.

We just did, anyway.

The card pestered me, nevertheless. The man was intruding on my property.

_Be sensible!_ the voice in the back of my head shouted at me. Bella was not under my possession. She was a free woman; I had no right to keep her locked up in my life. As long as she chose to stay, I would joyfully let her. I would not waste another thought on this mysterious man, not until Bella wished me to remove him from her life. So far, his ridiculous attempts to win over her affection did not disturb her, and thus should not disturb me.

Bella stirred in her sleep, mumbling my name for the first time that night. I was surprisingly relieved to hear she was dreaming of me - had I started to believe that another man would illustrate her dreams? How foolish. Bella loved me.

Now her floral fragrance was intensified by the sudden blow of air in my face. The monster inside me roared with lust, but I suppressed the feeling with ease. But it reminded me of the creature I was, the way I wanted to kill my biggest treasure every minute of every day. She didn't deserve something like me, a bloodthirsty monster that threatened to take over constantly.

It still amazed me how I could so peacefully inhale my singer's scent while laying next to her. The way I could now _enjoy_ her smell was incredible, an impossibility, something that was often featured in Jasper's thoughts. He felt my emotions in Bella's presence, and therefore sensed my delight for her every aspect - her character, her body, even her mouthwatering scent… He didn't believe such restraint was achievable. I didn't wonder at his confusion, as I barely grasped it myself. The beginning had been rocky, but, against all odds, we were both still laying here. I had not taken Bella's life, though I so often nearly had. Now I _could_ stand as her protector, as her shield from all the other evil creatures on the planet. I had brought her in danger so many times, yet we had both survived the twists and turns of fate, which had only strengthened our love even more, if possible.

Bella and I had been through a lot - this man had never even spoken to her.

Or had he? Was he someone we both already knew? The scent was not one I recognized. Maybe it was an old school friend from Phoenix? Bella had never mentioned anyone with that type of interest in her, denying ever to have had a relationship with anyone but me. I believed her, but had this man _wanted_ a relationship while she had still been a free woman? Did he not know about me?

No, that couldn't be true. If he had not known about me, he would have confronted her in person, rather than with a silly, little card. The man was avoiding me.

_Isn't that thought a little selfish?_ my mature side argued in my head again. It was true - it was incredibly selfish of me to imagine I somehow played a role in his games. '_Admirateur'_ was obsessed with Bella, not me. I highly doubted he ever spent so much as a thought on me.

I could understand the feelings this man had for Bella only too well. She was irresistible - how could anyone _not_ love her? She was perfect. Beautiful. Caring. Witty.

I loved her.

And she loved me.

"Edward…" I smiled once again at her sleep-talking. Though I loved the days I could spend with her while she was awake, I still loved the nights, too. Her thoughts that were otherwise hidden from me were now flowing out of her mouth freely. A dreamy smile lit up her face, and caused my dead heart to swell with joy.

She was dreaming about me. Nobody else. Only me.

_'Admirateur'_ didn't stand a chance.

And so I concentrated fully on my angel's beautiful face, tracing her cheek bones with my eyes. I wished I could touch her, but was afraid my contact would destroy her serenity. She looked so much younger when she slept; the young woman was suddenly a little girl, with no worries or fears to ruin her peace. And whenever I watched my Bella sleep, I was a little boy. My years didn't mean anything; only the moment existed. I couldn't sleep, but that didn't prevent me from dreaming with her.

She dreamed about me. I daydreamed about her.

Why was I wasting this precious time with ridiculous thoughts? Soon, all too soon, Bella would join the world of the undead, leaving her sleep and dreams behind for good. I had to enjoy every night I still had.

Tonight was no different from any other nights. The little event earlier that evening had been unpleasant, but it was over now. '_Admirateur'_ would be only a bad memory once morning arrived. Why not speed up the process?

My many trains of thought kept pondering, but I focused on the only one that mattered.

Bella.

So I watched my angel sleep, and locked away my jealousy in the same cage with the monster. There they should both stay forever.


	3. A phone call cannot disturb her peace

The morning passed by as usual.

I let Bella go through her daily routine and settled to watch her eat her cereal in silence, not wanting to disturb her slightly groggy self. The shower had done her little good; her eyelids still hung down wearily, and by her slow heartbeat I could judge that she was a lot more tired than she let me see. I couldn't find the reason for her fatigue – the night had passed without any commotion, and Bella had slept safe and sound in my arms as usual. Even her sleep talking hadn't been at its usual level.

Perhaps that was the reason. She had only muttered my name a few times, after which she'd quieted for the night. Maybe her dreams helped her sleep deeper.

I would never know. There were many things I knew about the world and its workings, but sleeping was not one aspect I was well acquainted with. When it came to slumber, I had no personal experience to compare with.

The otherwise peaceful morning was interrupted suddenly by a loud ring. The phone on the kitchen counter was vibrating furiously, demanding the attention of my greatest treasure. The shrill noise seemed to snap Bella out of her dreamy state for the moment, and she stood up quickly to answer it.

"The Swan residence."

I smiled. The words sounded so formal, coming out of Bella's mouth.

"Hello?"

When nobody answered for a few seconds, both Bella and I started to get uneasy. She was about to put the phone down, thinking, like me, that it was simply an immature prank of some sort, when suddenly a low voice was audible from the other end. "Is this Isabella Swan?"

My still heart jumped to my throat when I heard the unknown man pronounce my fiancée's full name. I focused harder on the call, prepared to grab the phone away from Bella if he got threatening.

"Y-yes. Who am I speaking to?"

"_Ton admirateur, ma belle._"

I was very, very close to seizing the phone and shouting at the man to let it drop. But, thinking it juvenile, I simply froze on the spot, and concentrated on keeping my features composed.

I shouldn't be this possessive; it was neither healthy nor fair towards Bella. If she wanted to hang up on this man, _she_ would do it. Not me.

However tempting the idea may be.

"Wait… so _you_ sent me that flower?" It had taken Bella a few moments to gather her thoughts together, but the slight blush that adorned her cheeks now was a sign that she had finally arranged her feelings.

"Did you like it? _La fleur_?"

Bella glanced at me, a questioning look in her eyes. I could tell she was gauging my expression, and focused to keep my face under control. I nodded in encouragement, secretly hoping Bella would blow the man off right there and then.

"It was… it was nice. But you have to understand, I –"

"_Tu es toujours beau, ma cherie. __La lune dans le ciel._"

"I'm sorry, I don't speak French –"

"It doesn't matter. I will teach you."

"No, please listen. I don't even know who you –"

"Ah, you soon will. _Bientôt_."

That was the last straw.

Earning a gasp from Bella, I snatched the phone away from her trembling hand, and growled in it, "Your time is up. _Au revoir_."

I hung up on the obnoxious man before he had any time to react.

Taking a deep breath, I turned back to Bella, only to find her staring at me wide-eyed. She raised her eyebrows when she met my gaze. "What was that for?"

"He was getting rude," I answered, trying to sound innocent and untroubled "He didn't even let you finish your sentence."

Of course I didn't fool her.

"Edward? What's wrong?"

I wanted to take a step forward and scoop Bella in my arms, but knowing she would notice my tensed muscle immediately if I did, I kept still. "Nothing is wrong. I thought the man was behaving very disrespectfully, that's all. I overreacted. I apologize."

I couldn't stop Bella, though, as she came forward to envelop me in her arms. "No, there's more than that. You're not… you're not jealous, are you? Because you know you have no reason to be."

I wished I could deny it, and tell her what a ridiculous observation that was.

But I couldn't.

So I stayed silent instead, and wrapped my own arms gently around Bella's neck. She shook her head against my chest. "You shouldn't be jealous. That man is just confused. And a little scary, I might add."

Laughing once again at Bella's rare use of the word, I relaxed slightly. I couldn't deny the truth in her words.

"I was starting to get a little uncomfortable. Thanks for hanging up for me. Hopefully, this nonsense will stop at that one phone call. Even if I didn't intimidate him enough, your growl surely did."

"I'm sorry." I felt foolish now. My own behavior had been just as appalling as the _Admirateur's_. "I should have known better. It was your phone call; I had no right to end it for you."

"I'm glad that you did." I couldn't ignore the warm feeling that spread through my chest whenever Bella hugged me. Her hold may not physically be able to stop me from leaving, but that didn't mean it wasn't as firm and unbreakable as anything.

I slid my hands to Bella's head and knotted my fingers in her hair. The soft strands caressed my cold skin, and the scent drifting from them intoxicated me completely.

Bella seemed to be going through the same emotions, for she leaned closer to me and tightened her grip around my waist. But through the tender way she held me I could sense something else – other thoughts were going through her mind, just like they were in mine. If I was any good at guessing Bella's thoughts – and I'd had practice – I knew she must be replaying the short conversation she'd just had on the phone.

It was not the first time in our relationship that I wished I could read her thoughts. The knowledge of what was truly going through her head would make everything so much simpler, even easy, if I could fully trust that I'd expelled all seeds of discomfort or fear from my love. But how things stood, I could only guess and hope that I'd hit the right spot.

Bella was sometimes awfully protective about her inner workings. I had to pull every bit of information right out of her.

Pulling back slightly to gain better access to her lips, I lowered my head to Bella's level and kissed her once. I knew that I'd have a better chance of finding out what she was really thinking if I had her dazzled first.

The effect was just what I'd expected it to be. Bella's lips moved with mine for the moment, and once I pulled away she followed them, trying to make the kiss last longer. Her heartbeat sped up for the moment, and her breathing stopped completely – if she didn't restart her lungs soon, I'd have to remind her to do so – and her eyes locked mine in their hold.

Usually, Bella closed her eyes when we kissed, so the sudden eye contact took me off guard. I didn't have the time – or strength – to rearrange my facial features before she'd seen what she needed.

"You're anxious?" she asked in a small voice, and I could tell we were both on the same mission. She was trying to read my mind, too.

I played with Bella's fingers as I answered. "I'm anxious about you. Are you all right? Did that man scare you with his… frankness?"

"No," Bella answered, a little too quickly for my taste.

"Did _I_ scare you with my reaction?" The thought horrified me, and I noticed that I'd once again given my opponent a new advantage. With my menacing growl at the end of the phone call, I'd practically admitted to being hopelessly overprotective and domineering.

Bella shook her head. "No, no. You didn't."

I didn't buy it.

"I'm sorry I scared you, yet again," I apologized in my most gentle tone, trying to convince Bella that I could keep my possessiveness under control "I have no reason to be jealous. I'm an utter fool. Forgive me."

"Don't be silly!" Bella's smile was only half-hearted as she stroked my face.

I'm sure my smile wasn't any more convincing. "But did that man scare you? Because I promise that not one insane admirer will get so much as a mile near you, if you don't want him to. You'll never have to speak to him again if that's what you wish."

I couldn't deny my own longing that she would do just that, that she would tell me to not let the man anywhere near her. I'd be more than happy to submit.

But Bella only shook her head before burying it against my chest again. "You don't have to do anything. Yes, I think the man is creepy, but no, I'm not terrified. I've had worse. Besides, I'm sure he'll forget me sooner or later. After hearing your voice on the phone, he probably won't dare to contact me anymore."

If only I could be as hopeful.

But I had seen into too many minds during the last century to have confidence in her words. An obsession was something that clung to your every cell and never let go, not even after severe persuasion from the family around you. I knew what a strong hold obsession had – Bella was _my_ obsession, and I wasn't ready to let her go. Ever.

It would be foolish to compare my affection to Bella with a short-lived craze some anonymous, _human_ man had over her.

But even a fracture of my passion for Bella could cause this man to be dangerously persistent.


	4. My imagination isn't always flawless

I was out of the house before Alice's vision ended.

I knew I'd left Bella confused and that she'd scold me later for what I was about to do. I hadn't told her about my intentions, or the watch Alice was keeping over her mysterious friend. Bella didn't need to know how concerned I truly was.

That's what I kept telling myself as I raced against the traffic, trying to get to Bella's house on time. I was doing all this because I was worried that the man might want to harm her.

In truth, I knew exactly what force was making me break the speed limit threefold.

Jealousy knew no speed limits or explanations.

I expelled that thought out of my mind before it had time to plant itself in me. I was almost at my destination; why start regretting now? My decision was made.

Thanks to my reckless driving, I made it to Bella's house with plenty of time to spare before my opponent arrived. I figured it was as much of an advantage as an inconvenience – though I was now sure that I would be there when the _Admirateur_ appeared, I also knew where the minutes of waiting would cause my mind to wander. At the very moment, I had no desire to see my own over-protectiveness. I would be hearing enough from my family and – _wince_ – Bella.

Deep down, I was aware of how childish my behavior was. No vampire who had lived for over a century should be acting this way; I was a disgrace to my whole family, now that I had let my emotions gain this immense control over me. Immature games were no good when it came to love.

But it wasn't about love, was it? This man didn't _love_ Bella. He was just hopelessly obsessed.

_I_ loved Bella. _I_ was here to protect her.

And while those thoughts bloomed in my head, another inner voice simultaneously screamed at me.

Cursing my ability to think about many things at once, I shook my head in a vain attempt to escape the contemplation.

A minute was never much for a man who could live for an eternity filled with them, but the painful slowness of the seconds changing to the next had never quite lost the torture it brought to me. For the first time ever, I regretted driving so fast; even slow driving was better than waiting with nothing to do but to think.

Bella would be furious when I got home, I was sure. Of course it wouldn't take me long to pacify her, but I wouldn't be able to escape the fact that she was absolutely justified in her anger.

I was also pretty sure that Alice had enlightened her already. If my notion was correct – and it usually was – Bella already knew about my desperate attempt to soothe the jealous creature inside of me. I compared this impending meeting to hunting – this, too, was about satiating my thirst so I wouldn't be a danger to my greatest love. This time, however, the danger wasn't physical.

I couldn't tyrannize Bella with my possessiveness. She didn't deserve to see my worry about the claim I had over her.

My thoughts were interrupted by the sound of light footsteps coming from right behind the corner of the road.

_L'admirateur_ had arrived.

_Admirateur_. The word spit itself out of my mouth as I formed the name of the man tormenting me. French had never quite charmed me; the international language of love was used too many times by all sorts of inexperienced human actors that it had finally lost its shine. It was most unoriginal, and by using that specific language, my mysterious rival had only multiplied the hate I felt for every cell of his being.

Yes, I was behaving childishly. I was nothing more than a jealous, teenage boy at that very moment. I had never been as unworthy of Bella's love as I was now, and my insides twisted at the thought of the rage that would be awaiting me back home. No, it would be worse than rage – Bella would be disappointed. She'd forgive me; I knew enough about her mind to know she couldn't hold a grudge for any longer than a few days. But this time, her anger could go deeper than a grudge. She could actually be upset about my behavior.

But I wasn't going to lie to myself like I usually did. This time, I would let the answer color my brain completely, and I could worry about the consequences of the necessary confession later. Maybe if I admitted the truth to myself, it would stop stinging my chest with each breath I took.

I _hated_ this man. My loathing for this anonymous creature couldn't match up with anything I had ever felt before for any other being on earth.

James, Victoria, the Volturi… I had hated them, too, but this was different. I abhorred _Admirateur_ because he was crossing the boundaries, because he was trying to steal the core of my existence. This time, no fear for my fragile Bella weakened the hatred – no, I knew this man wouldn't want to hurt her. He _couldn't_, not with me around.

No, _Admirateur's _intent was to hurt _me_.

The intensity of my revulsion – and my juvenile thoughts – surprised me, and I cursed the man once again for breaking my peace. If it weren't for him, I would be with my Bella the very moment, enjoying every second passing by rather than being tortured by them.

My fingernails dug into my frozen skin as my hands formed fists, tightly clenching a non-existent throat caught in the grasp. If I didn't watch out, this man might end up more dead than me.

The footsteps edged closer. I could almost hear the sound waves echoing through the forest – a simple product of my imagination fueled by hate, no doubt – and the uneven breathing of the human man. His weak lungs couldn't suck in enough air to support his trembling body, I noticed in amusement. He was afraid of something – getting caught, perhaps? Well, he was going to get caught. By someone much worse than Charlie.

My mind purred in satisfaction as he finally came into view.

The purring stopped as soon as I laid my eyes on him.

In fact, every movement and noise within me stopped the second I saw the young boy approaching the house. Yes, it was a _boy_ – his greasy hair and dirty fingernails revealed that much. His acne colored his whole face red, and the flush only intensified when he saw who was waiting for him in front of the house.

If I could have blushed, my whole body would have radiated the heat. My ghost tormentor, my torturer, my _rival_ was a teenage kid.

In my frenzy, I had imagined a handsome, dark Frenchman who walked around in a black suit and a tie. I had imagined him strong – for a human, at least – and fearless, as someone who was ready for battle if necessary.

But seeing the teenager in front of me, I could only laugh at my own fears.

My chest heaved from the small chuckle that escaped me. Slowly but surely, the gnawing anxiety and hatred vanished, and were replaced by amusement. What did Alice always say? _"You're so overprotective, Edward. Get a grip."_

I should know better than to argue with Alice. Like always, she had been absolutely right.

I relaxed my arms from the tight fold they were creating over my chest, and took a step forward from the car I was leaning against. The boy jumped from my sudden movement, and clutched the little card he was carrying in his hands tighter against his side. He looked too stunned to move or talk.

"Hello," I said in a pleasant voice, mocking both of us with my tone "I'm Edward Cullen. Who are you?"

The boy didn't answer, but mouthed my name silently.

"Can I help you? Are you here to visit the Swans? They're not home, I'm afraid. Would you like to leave them a message?" I took another step towards him, hoping to snap him out of his shock.

The boy jumped two feet back when I advanced, and started stuttering. "N-no, that's not n-necessary, thanks. I-I'll leave, sorry."

"No, wait," I called to the running boy, not quite having forgiven him for the fright he'd triggered in me "You didn't introduce yourself."

He slowed down and turned to face me again, quivering like a leaf. "I-I'm Andy."

I raised one corner of my mouth up. "_L'admirateur?_"

He sensed he didn't need to give me an answer.

Shaking my head in utter hilarity, I approached him until I was standing just a few inches from the tiny, shaking boy. He had caused me enough trouble today; he had earned himself a little lesson.

Towering him in my most menacing stance, I still managed to smile while half-glaring at him from under my eyelashes. "What is that you have there? A card?"

Andy shook his head furiously.

"Ah, it's for Bella. I see. Leave it with me; I can hand it to her when she gets back." I reached out for his hand, and tugged slightly at the envelope hidden there. The boy let out a high-pitched squeak and retreated, landing on his behind during the process. I let the smile on my face spread over my cheeks, while simultaneously intensifying the cold in my eyes.

Straightening my back for one last time – all along aware that my behavior _now_ wasn't any better than the previous hatred – I let my voice drop to almost a whisper and made my threat sink in, "I'm sorry, but Bella will be reserved for today. And for tomorrow, too. Actually – and you can ask the other boys in town if you need confirmation – Bella will be reserved for every day for the rest of eternity. Have a nice afternoon."

Leaving the poor kid shaking on the wet street, I turned my back on him and returned to my Volvo. I was slightly worried about Emmett's reaction once he'd find out about my foolish exploit later on, but knew I would be able to laugh at my own irrationality. After all, I deserved every bit of the mocking I would have to endure in the next few decades.

But the laughing was for later. For now, I just had to make sure Bella wouldn't be mad at me for more than a few hours. I wasn't sure I could handle a few days worth of silent sulking.

I revved the engine of my car, fearing what was waiting for me at home more than ever before.


	5. The fire burns, but not like your love

"You... _what_?"

Bella's voice was sharp over the other noise in the room – the booming sound of my brother's laughter wasn't enough to conceal her biting tone. "You raced back to my house because you thought the _Admirateur_ was paying me a visit again? You can't be serious!"

I bowed my head, not wanting to interrupt Bella's scolding because every word of it was true.

"Do you have any idea how anxious you made me by leaving so abruptly while we were in the middle of planning our _wedding_? I thought Alice had seen the Volturi arrive! I was practically having a nervous breakdown before anyone in the house had the nerve to tell me where you were going. And all along, I was panicking because you were too overprotective?"

Overprotective was a bit of an understatement, actually. Jealous was a much better adjective for what I'd been feeling the entire afternoon – not that Bella needed to know my unreasonable reaction to the silly flower and card.

My hope was shattered, however, as soon as Jasper entered the room. "He wasn't being overprotective. He was jealous."

While Emmett's roar of laughter only grew louder with his words, Bella's jaw dropped open and she stared at me in disbelief. "You… were… jealous?"

Ignoring the expressions of amusement – and mocking thoughts, I might add – of my family, I strode over to Bella and pulled her to my chest. I closed my eyes in utter embarrassment and shame, and began to land little kisses in her silky, brown hair. "I'm sorry," I muttered between the kisses "The flower and card yesterday… they stirred up emotions in me that I didn't know existed. I was blind from the jealousy all night and morning. I just couldn't believe that someone had managed to make you happy by giving you a present when I'd never even thought of it myself."

"Make me happy?" Bella's voice was shaky, and I figured my light kisses were the cause of her slight confusion. "I was happy because I thought the flower was from _you_."

"I know that." I pulled away an inch and let my hands slide down to her waist.

Bella seemed to have found her train of thought again as she made eye contact with me and smiled. She shook her head slightly when she saw my apologetic expression. "You _know_ you have no reason to be jealous, ever. Even if this… _Admirateur_ had been a tall, handsome Frenchman, he wouldn't have made even the smallest impression on me. I love you, and you alone. Nothing and nobody can ever change that."

As if I were alive again and had a beating heart, warmth spread through my body at her words, loosening the last of my frozen muscles that were still tensed from my earlier encounter with the little boy. Not wanting to show my affection in front of my entire family, though, I sneered, "Andy."

"What?" Bella's brow furrowed as she stared at me in confusion.

"His name was Andy," I explained, and pulled back to hold Bella only by the hand. "We introduced ourselves."

Bella rolled her eyes before covering them with her hand. Ignoring the gesture – deep down, I knew I deserved it – I turned to glare at Alice, who was giggling with the rest of my family. "_You_. We have to talk."

Alice tried to control her giggling as she answered. "Oh, please, Edward. You _know_ this is not my fault. You're the one who didn't watch my vision come to an end."

Very well, so I _was_ to blame. Had I concentrated on Alice's vision for only a few seconds longer, I would have seen the teenage boy who was waiting for me at Bella's home. But in my agitation, I had let the image drop from my head as soon as I'd known what it was about.

I knew it was my fault, but I wasn't quite ready to admit defeat. "You should have called me."

"Right, and missed out on all this fun?" Emmett lifted his palm in the air, which Alice then quickly met in a high-five. "And be serious, please. There was _no way_ I could have reached you. You know you wouldn't have answered the phone."

The last part of her argument was said in a more somber tone, and I knew I had lost the dispute right there and then. Not that I had ever expected to win.

I returned to Bella's side and started playing with a strand of her hair while I waited out my family's burst of laughter. If I was lucky, they'd stop mentioning this in a decade… or half a century, the very least.

But in the end, I had to admit I'd be joining in on their laughter very soon. Already now my own unease was turning into amusement, and I knew it was only a matter of time until this story was filed away as yet another comical adventure that our family lived through.

I didn't think I'd be doing the same mistake twice, anyway. I had learned something that day, something that I wouldn't discard at the first sign of mental weakness – jealousy was a strong emotion, and could burn away all rationality in even the most aged of vampires. Centuries were no help when it came to love; there wasn't a thing I would have done different back in my youth. Had I really been a teenage boy at the point of the short quarrel, I would have reacted exactly the same way.

Jealousy was a poison far worse than the venom in our mouths. It burned away the soul of the creature infected by it in the same way our transformation did.

I shook my head for one last time and pulled Bella tighter into my arms.

But I stopped as soon as I felt her struggling away from my grasp and let go of her as quickly as I could. Looking down at her in worry, I hoped I hadn't hurt her in any way during my reverie.

To my great relief, the expression on her face was one of humor, not pain. "Do you have the telephone directory here at your house? And could I use your cell?"

I handed her my tiny, thin piece of metal that people called 'cell' and raised my eyebrows in puzzlement. "Why?"

The smile Bella threw at me almost made me jump a few inches back. My hands were clenched into fists before she even had time to answer my question.

_It was time for revenge_.

"Well...," she started, locking me in place with her gaze.

"Andy might need some comforting after the treatment you gave him."

And she snatched the phone away from my hand as my family shared another fit of laughter.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**_Thank you for reading the product of one of my fits of craziness :)  
I hope the "Admirateur" wasn't a disappointment to anyone.  
Even strange people can be very romantic._**

Again, thank you for reading a reviewing, and don't forget to take a look at my other stories!  
Most of the ones posted here were written in the very early stages of my writing history, so be kind when reading.  
Merci beaucoup et au revoir!


End file.
